Tenken
by xMayCSL
Summary: Um jovem homem desiste de sua antiga vida de magoas, manchada pelos assassinatos e crimes cometidos. Torna-se um humilde andarilho. Um encontro não programado pode dar em fim, sentido a sua vida, no qual tanto procurou.
1. Um encontro inesperado

_-A vida de um ser humano não é tão fácil. A verdadeira resposta deve-se descobrir sozinho, a parti do modo como viverá sua vida de agora em diante_

_-Como... Você fez?- O homem de cabelos ruivos, observava de pé apenas confirmou com a cabeça- Você é um homem difícil. Himura-san... Você não vai me dar uma resposta... Você é mais duro comigo do que Shishio-san._

_ 14 de março, 15 anos da era Meiji_

_Até hoje procuro por está resposta Himura-san, já se faz quatro anos desde o nosso último encontro. Cheguei à província de Kyotonabe, primavera a manhã bastante bela e bem ensolarada, era o inicio da primavera._

_Uma difícil tarefa que um andarilho encontra logo ao inicio de sua jornada, é obter um abrigo temporário. Estava cansando, cheguei a um vilarejo mais próximo e me pus a descansar o corpo a margem de um extenso lago de pequena profundidade._

_Cai em sono profundo, senti somente leves correntes de ar soprassem em meu rosto, e um toque quente e macio. Ao abri os olhos meu olhos lentamente e vi olhos castanhos claros a me fitar. Uma garota, de cabelos negros e pele branca como a neve, portava um simples, porém belo kimono índigo amarrado por um obi preto, e um broche verde como detalhe, seus cabelos eram amarrados em coque com um pente de madeira. _

_Ajoelhou-se cuidadosamente a minha frente, para não desajeitar o forro de baixo, fez uma funda mesura, mostrando um lindo sorriso em seus lábios._

_-Sinto muito por incomodar seu descanso senhor. O cadarço de sua waraji está arrebentado, quer ajuda?- ela sorria de forma formidável, minha reação foi automática, apenas concordei com a cabeça._

_Tomou a waraji de minhas mãos, retirando um fino pano escuro de suas mangas, observou com atenção o solado, parecia está surpresa._

_-O solado está bastante desgastado, você carrega poucas coisas consigo. Por acaso é andarilho¿- fiquei em choque, porém respondi._

_-Sim- foi à única palavra, pelo qual consegui dizer._

_-Por sinal, chegou a pouco tempo no vilarejo, ira ser difícil achar abrigo por enquanto, posso lhe oferecer trabalho, em troca de uma boa estadia, aceitaria ¿-de repente esta mesma corou- Sinto muito, não me apresentei me chamo Inawa Mayumi- sorriu._

_-Agradeço muito obrigado pela gentileza, aceito sem dúvidas. Desculpe pela indelicadeza, me chamo Seta Soujirou_

_-Bom então aqui está sua waraji, vamos Soujirou-san- me entregou então e se levantou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, me deu as costas apenas acenando com a cabeça para que eu a seguisse._

_Sinceramente, não entendo realmente, porque eu fui, minha mente pensou que seria somente um abrigo de dias contados. Mal sabia eu, seguindo-a, descobriria a resposta que tanto procurei nos meus 22 anos de vida._


	2. Nova vida

_Mayumi andava e passos bem curtos, matinha o ritmo igual ao dela como questão de educação e gratidão pelo convite, pois por minhas experiência sei bem, que teria de andar montes, até alguém de bom coração me acolher. O silencio permaneceu intacto, até que esta parou a frente de um grande portão, no qual guardava uma mansão._

_Um velho homem, de cabelos já bastante grisalhos, aproximava-se, Mayumi lhe fez uma funda mesura, respondida apenas por um aceno com a cabeça e logo após, e abriu o portão._

_-Iwamura-san, trouxe reforço, para que possa descansar durante uns dias- ela então se virou –Entre Soujirou-san._

_-Seja bem vindo jovem._

_-Obrigado-respondi._

_-Leve Soujirou-san aos seus aposentos, a primeira gaveta a roupas limpas- sorriu e apenas disse- até mais ver Soujirou-san, obedeça Iwamura-san._

_Fomos então silenciosamente até um cômodo a o sul da mansão, embora simples fosse bem elegante, possuía uma divisória pintada de delicadas flores de sakuras brancas._

_Trazendo-me uma triste lembrança (Na: o pequeno diálogo a seguir é uma pequena lembrança, a qual Soujirou tem)._

_-Então Makoto Shishio mandou-lhe, para me matar?_

_-Está bastante sereno, ciente de sua morte. Sabe, isto facilita bastante meu trabalho- um sorriso assustador, o garoto se aproximava do homem- Esta divisória ficaria bem mais bonita, com seu sangue espalhado- sacou a katana, um golpe fatal de morte instantânea-, neste mundo o fraco morrerá e o forte sobreviverá você está morto por sua fraqueza, isto me deixa ainda mais vivo- sorria obscuramente_

_-Está lembrança... - pus minha mão à cabeça- porque me lembrei disto tão de repente¿- pensei._

_-Aconteceu algo jovem?- percebi que o homem me fitava sério._

_-Ah! Não é nada não, apenas me lembrei de algo- sorri para disfarçar, o susto._

_-Aqui está roupa limpa e uma nova waraji, se vista e me encontre a fora, e direi o que tem de fazer- deu as costas abrindo à divisória._

_Troquei-me rapidamente, me sentia confortável agora com roupas limpas, talvez estivesse em um ano de sorte. Ao sair avistei Iwamura-san, me esperava bem distraído._

_-Certo, agora me siga, iremos até aos corredores, os tatames precisam ser limpos._

_Apenas concordei com a cabeça, seguindo aos corredores ao sul. Os tatames estavam empoeirados, com uma real aparência de que não era limpo a dias._

_-Há dias os corredores da mansão não são limpos, embora pareça pouco, terá bastante trabalho- entregou-me a bacia com água e toalhas, saindo a fitar o céu._

_Agachei-me e rapidamente para começar meu trabalho, em alguns minutos cheguei há um jardim de belas flores, não pude me conter a surpreendi ao ver uma pessoa no centro de botões se desabrocha. Mayumi observava-me a sorrir, o que me fez corar violentamente,el__a andava entre o jardim, seus movimentos deixavam-me atento, era inocente e infantil... Celebrava como se fosse sua primeira primavera._


	3. Reecontros

_A manhã nasceu nunca havia dormido em futons tão bem arejados e limpos, a qual tornava minha pequena estadia bastante agradável. Troquei-me de imediato, saindo então do quarto, e fui abordado por Mayumi, seus cabelos longos estavam soltos, usava apenas um simples kimono sem muitos detalhes. Sorrindo ela me disse:_

_-Soujirou-san, quero que compre tofu para o almoço._

_-Certo Mayumi-dono._

_-Por favor, coloque o chapéu, pois hoje está muito quente Soujirou-san._

_-Sim, obrigado pelo aviso- fiz uma mesura, pude notar que ela corou levemente._

_Coloquei o chapéu e sai pelas ruas, a qual se encontrava em grande movimento. Até que algo no meio desta me chamou atenção._

_-Aoshi-san!- uma menina de cabelos longos, era meio baixa, e bastante histérica corria aos braços de um grande homem que trajava um simples terno- Fiquei tão preocupada, por onde andava¿_

_-Misao, por favo fale baixo- O homem tentava acalmá-la._

_Abaixei um pouco meu chapéu ao passar, mas pude observa eles um pouco mais .Me surpreendi ao perceber, que não eram pessoas nada menos de Shinamori Aoshi, e aquela garota que vi na primeira luta contra estava diferente, de uma feminilidade incontestável, uma real mulher._

_Não pude me controlar, não queria ser pego por eles, mesmo estando redimindo meus pecados, eles sempre apareceram mais cedo ou mais tarde. Apressei meus passos, abaixando o chapéu para não ser visto. Nunca havia sentido o sentimento de medo, desde que assassinei meus parentes. Talvez possa ter sido um erro, esbarrei na garota sem querer, deixando cair a caixa na qual Mayumi-dono deu-me para trazer tofú._

_Apresei-me ao levantar, fiz uma média mesura, ficando um pouco cabisbaixo no objetivo de que não vissem meu rosto._

_-Desculpe, percebi meu atraso e ao apressar meus passos acabei esbarrando._

_-Não, está tudo bem, não se machucou¿- tentou pegar meu braço, em ato nervoso levantei minha cabeça para sorrir, fazia isso quando criança como livramento das surras de meus falecidos irmãos._

_-Estou bem, obrigado- ao perceber a face assustada desta, distanciei-me o mais rápido que pude, porém foi fracassado. Segurava meu pulso com força, me deixando ainda mais tenso._

_-Você... É aquele garoto... - Ele parecia tentar recordar minha face- Você era um dos Junppongatana._

_-Bom você me reconheceu- Suspirei bem fundo- É bom revelo também._

_-Você virou andarilho?_

_-Exatamente._

_-Deve está com presa, não irei atrapalhar._

_-Obrigado, me despensso- apenas pronunciei._

_Comprei o que me foi pedido, e voltei meu caminho à mansão, Iwamura-san me esperava na porta._

_-Estou de volta._

_-Chegou na hora certa Soujirou-san, Mayume-dono está a sua espera, me siga, por favor._

_Ao chegarmos Mayumi nos esperava sentada em sua almofada, ouvia com atenção algo, havia uma pessoa ali, porém não pude enxergar seu rosto._

_-Entendo então a ilha de Hokkaido está tendo problemas._

_-Sim Hajime Saitou foi até Himura Kenshin, dizendo que há um grupo radical por lá, que esta tentando voltar a era das espadas, e que o governo precisa de sua ajuda novamente- aquele nome... Me fez arregalar os olhos Himura-san..._

_-Himura battousai? - fiquei surpreso em saber que Mayumi o conhecia._

_-Exatamente, agora ele é um rurouni , e percebi também que você está abrigando um ex Junppongatana Soujirou no Tenken._

_-Entendo, Soujirou-san entre por favor._

_Entrei um pouco acanhado, como ela sabia¿ estas perguntas ficaram a bagunçar minha mente._

_-Sente-se- ela se virou novamente a Aoshi- Prossiga, quer algo de Soujirou?_

_-Na verdade sim, Soujirou é notável sua habilidade com espada, tanto a ser o antigo braço direito de Shishio, gostaria saber se nos ajudaria em Hokkaido- suspirou bem fundo- Não se precipite em responder agora, voltarei em uma semana é o tempo suficiente para pensar. Obrigado pela atenção Mayumi-san._

_-Tudo bem, acho melhor que descase Soujirou, amanhã conversaremos, lhe acompanharei até a porta Aoshi-san._

_Teria uma longa noite, e uma longa semana a pensar em tudo o que se passava em minha vida._


	4. Promessa

_Faz alguns dias minha hospedagem na mansão Inawa, descobrindo o quão solitária Mayumi era. Aoshi me pediu ajuda para confrontar um grupo radical em Hokkaido, mas em meu coração tinha um profundo receio de deixá-la, e também passar por cima de minha promessa de nunca mais matar, e ser manchando por culpa novamente_

_Cinco dias após a visita de Aoshi:_

_-Jovem, a Mayumi lhe espera no jardim._

_-Obrigado pelo recado Iwamura-san._

_Não consegui ficar em paz após aquela noite, enquanto ia ao jardim olhava para o céu, a fim de cessar meu nervosismo, Mayumi estava de baixo de uma arvore de sakuras, seu olhar estava baixo._

_-Soujirou, o que vai responder a Aoshi?_

_-Eu não sei- o vento soprou, deixando seus cabelos balançarem, e derramar uma lágrima- Mayumi, se você sabe quem eu sou, porque me aceita com tanta facilidade?_

_-Você, parece uma criança perdida, uma criança perdida em um mundo injusto. Eu te aceitei, por também está perdida- ela correu aos meus braços, me abraçando em prantos-, não me importo com o que foi no passado, o importante é o seu presente- ela me olhava a sorri, nunca tinha sido tradado de forma tão amável- Se aceitar ir a Hokkaido, volte vivo, por favor. _

_-Mayumi-chan..._

_-Eu sinto que você precisa ir, mas eu te peço volte vivo, pois eu sinto que me apeguei a você- ficou então de olhos fechados apoiava sua cabeça sobre meu peito- Posso lhe pedir um favor¿_

_-Certamente..._

_-Fique do meu lado mais um pouco._

_-Sim- a abaixei devagar, fazendo com que ficasse ao meu lado, acariciei seu sedoso rosto, a tranqüilidade nos fez adormecer, em profunda serenidade naquela tarde._

_Naquele momento, ouvir e sentir isso me ajudava a mudar algo que pensei durante anos, a filosofia a qual "proteger os fracos... é errado"._


	5. Decisão

_Finalmente o tão esperado dia havia chegado, tentava me distrair enquanto esperava por Aoshi, estava bem tenso, me sentido mais calmo quando ouvi o som do portão. E Aoshi falar diretamente:_

_-Então, se decidiu?_

_-Sim eu irei Aoshi-san._

_-Bom, se é assim iremos parti amanhã ao entardecer para Tokyo, onde nos reuniremos com Kenshin._

_Apenas confirmei com a cabeça, então ele se virou a Mayumi._

_-Deixa – lá aqui seria muito perigoso, você irar para Tokio conosco. Ela ficará aos cuidados da Kamya, e dos outros._

_-Kamya?- perguntei confuso._

_-Kamya Kaoro a esposa de Kenshin- fiquei surpreso então Himura-san era um homem casado- Levarei até lá, para que não fique solitária e tente ir a Hokkaido- Mayumi ficou vermelha com o comentário, murmurando baixinho"idiota"._

_-Deixem tudo pronto, pois amanhã a tarde virar um riquixá para buscá-los, e então pegaremos um navio em Osaka, seguindo então a Tokyo._

_Fizemos então tudo conforme foi ditado. Iwamura-san, nós ajudou fazendo lanches, pelo qual levaríamos, e fomos as nossas divisórias descansar para o dia de amanhã._

_(Na: aqui em baixo é o bilhete de Aoshi para Kenshin)_

_Kenshin, como havia lhe dito fui a Kyoto em busca de reforços. Lá encontrei mais que esperava ira se surpreender, irei para Osaka, e depois pegarei um navio para Tokio. Aguarde-me ai com bastante comida, e futons prontos._

_Atenciosamente._

_Shinamori Aoshi._

_-E então Kenshin?- Sanosuke perguntava impaciente._

_-Aoshi conseguiu reforço para Hokkaido, mas ele não especifica o que é ou quem é, ele só diz que irei me surpreender._

_-Espero que não seja Hajime Saitou, porque eu odiaria abrigar ele – disse Kaoro fechando sua cara, segurando o pequeno Kenji em seus braços._

_-Não me parece que seja ele, então só nos resta esperar- Kenshin então se levantou e foi ao lado de sua esposa e filho._

_Do outro lado, em Kyoto:_

_-Bem não podemos perder tempo, iremos pegar o trem, em uma hora. Está tudo em ordem?._

_-Sim- apenas respondi._

_-Mayumi-san está pronta?- ela então apenas confirmou com a cabeça- certo, contratei um riquixá para nos levar, ela deve chegar daqui ao uns 5 minutos. Usem esse tempo para por suas coisas a frente do portão, por favor._

_Fizemos o que foi dito, em depois de um tempo a carruagem chegou, mal podia esperar para rever Himura-san novamente._

_Alguns dias depois:_

_Acordei ainda um pouco sonolento, pelas leves batidas na testa que Mayumi me fez._

_-Acorde Soujirou-kun. Chegamos a Tokyo- ela sorria divinamente, minha vontade era de agarrá-la bem forte contra meu corpo, porém ao Ives retribui com um singelo sorriso._

_Pegamos então novamente uma carruagem, indo então a uma pequena vila. Nossa parada foi numa grande casa, em que curiosamente era um dono de Kendo._

_Havia na porta uma bela mulher, que nos fez uma pequena mesura._

_-Há quanto tempo Shinamori-san- a mulher aparentava um olhar de poucos amigos a Aoshi._

_-Megumi-san, poderia abrir, por favor, gostaria de falar com Kenshin- ela então abriu a porta, aparentando um pouco de irritação._

_Ao ver por dentro, se via crianças a brincar freneticamente, e em meio de todas elas uma figura me fez arregalar os olhos. Era Himura-san, que vinha em nossa direção. Tal coisa me fez estremecer, sinceramente não estava preparado para tal encontro._

_Então Aoshi, você me deixou curioso, qual é o reforço que você me trouxe de Kyoto¿_

_-Por que não vê com seus próprios olhos¿- ao mesmo tempo, ele virou seus olhos em minha direção, o que lhe deixou bem espantado._

_-V- você... Seta... Seta Soujirou._


	6. Partindo, chegando

_-O que faz aqui?-perguntou Kenshin._

_-Buscar a verdade, a qual me disse, para procurar-respondi._

_Não podia retirar a surpresa de meu rosto, principalmente ao ver uma criança ruiva vindo em nossa direção. Fiquei então surpreso em perceber, que depois de tudo Himura-san é pai._

_-Com licença- Mayumi passava com delicadeza pela porta, indo para meu lado- Desculpe, me chamo Inawa Mayumi, Aoshi-san pediu para ajudar em despesas, ao ir a minha casa ele avistou Soujirou-san, e pediu sua ajuda como reforço em Hokkaido- falava em tom calmo e gentil, fazendo Kenshin arregalar seus olhos._

_-Então foi você, quem nos ajudou na arrecadação de suprimentos necessários, estou certo?- ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, após isto Himura-san lhe fez uma longa mesura- Muito obrigado, embora não estamos em uma situação financeira ruim, temia que, Kenjin-kun e minha esposa passassem dificuldades em minha ausência._

_-Não há de que... Himura-san... Só peso cuidado durante está expedição, e que Soujirou-san deve voltar bem, sã e salvo- de repente uma mulher, de cabelos longos e _

_Olhos azuis, bem agitados, apareceram golpeando Himura-san com sua shinai e dizendo:_

_-Kenshin! Como pode ser tão mal educado e não oferecer à entrada as visitas?- e com calma ele retrucou._

_-Kaoro-chan, acalme-se, não pude conter a surpresa em ver um velho conhecido, porém já iria convidá-los a entrar- mas não parecia que aquilo tenha a acalmado, e então ela continuou:_

_-Sinto muito- fez então uma mesura- meu marido é um indelicado, entrem, por favor- dizia a sorriu meio acanhada._

_Adentramos sem dizer nem uma palavra, era uma casa simples e grande, uma típica casa dojo de kenjutus, feita apenas de madeira e pequeno quarto, no qual possuía tatames e almofadas em volta de uma simples mesa, e então fomos convidados a sentar._

_-Bom, continuado, fui avisado, que estão tendo uma facção criminosa em Hokkaido, pedi a Aoshi a ajuda de Mayumi-dono, porém ele trouxe não só suprimentos necessários, mas um reforço em tanto- dirigiu a mão até onde estava- este é um ex- Junppongata Seta Soujirou, com quem lutei em Kyoto, uma formidável força, pela qual precisávamos._

_-Seta Soujirou hum?- uma voz estranha apareceu de repente, estranha mas familiar, o que me estremeceu- Não esperava encontrar esse garoto novamente._

_-Saitou?- todos os presentes na sala gritaram ao mesmo tempo._

_-Hm? Por que tanta surpresa? Parece até que viram um fantasma- ao olhar para Mayumi vi sua expressão um pouco alegre, o que me deixou confuso._

_-Por isso eu sinceramente não esperava- disse Mayumi a sorri- nunca pensei que o veria novamente Saitou-san- e então Saitou se virou a fitar ela, parecia também muito surpreso._

_-Por Buda! Mocinha o que faz em Tokyo?- perguntou com bastante curiosidade._

_-Oro? vocês se conhecem?- Kenshin então perguntou._

_- De certa forma sim. Quando eu era uma menininha, na época da revolução meus pais abrigaram alguns dos Shinsengumis. Engraçado não?-sorria, embora fosse notório que estava embaraçada._

_-Você ainda não me respondeu, o que uma menina como você faz em Tokyo ao lado desse garoto idiota?- quando ouviu tal deboche, ela pós suas mãos rapidamente em minha manga, fez uma careta e então disse:_

_-Não fale assim dele. Como pode chamar de idiota um homem tão lindo, educado e agradável?-tal declaração me fez corar, ela me protegeu de forma tão gentil e bonita, eu realmente nunca havia visto tais qualidades em mim._

_-Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Não irei mais implicar-e então ele falou em tom sério- parece que aquela maldita organização já sabe que iremos para lá, e estão se preparado para nos receber._

_-Então teremos de nos preparar, e tomar cuidado com está recepção- disse Himura a coçar a cabeça- Soujirou faz um tempo que não brande uma espada, não se preocupe, pois lhe emprestarei minha sabakutou, mais terá de voltar a treinar seu shikushi, poderia treinar no dono por enquanto._

_-Entendo- fiquei apreensivo, não sei se realmente teria forças ainda, afinal não tinha medo de matar alguém, isso facilitava meus golpes, mas agora..._

_-Himura-san- falou Mayumi em tom leve- eu poderia treinar com ele¿- tal pergunta-me fez arregalar os olhos, como assim ela sabia lutar?_

_-Claro Mayumi-dono, soube de suas habilidades com espada, mas deixaremos para amanhã, vocês tem de descansar da viagem._

_-Sim- sorriu- estou ansiosa Soujirou-kun- disse direcionando seu sorriso para mim, o que me fez corar. _


	7. A grande espadachim

_ Acordei aquele dia com uma grande preocupação em minha mente: treinaria com Mayumi, porém ela era uma moça tão bonita e delicada, tinha muito receio em machucá-la. Quando entrei no dojo, todos me esperavam, incluindo ela já vestida com um Hakama, sentada em uma almofada a sorrir. Ela levantou e disse:_

_-Bom dia Soujirou-kun, espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono, e esteja preparado- ela sorria debochada._

_-Tudo bem, como é um treino para batalhas em Hokkaido, peço que esqueçam um pouco das regras do kenjutsu e lutem de forma livre, então cuidado para não se machucar Mayumi-chan- Kaoro falava com um olhar preocupado._

_-Certo- respondi._

_-Está tudo bem Kaoro, eu vou ficar bem, e Soujirou, ataque com sua real força._

_Não poderia mentir, a cada hora pela qual a conhecia, ela me surpreendia ainda mais._

_-Comecem!- sem demais delongas ela corria para me atacar, usei então três níveis abaixo de shikushi para desviar. Só não esperava que ela percebesse tão rápida, disparando- se e me vi sendo atingindo com uma estocada-perfeita diga-se de passagem- por trás, me fazendo cair de cara no chão_

_-Soujirou-kun! Eu posso ser uma garota, só que você não pode me subestimar assim!Levante-se!_

_Fiz o ordenado, a atacando de frente, defendido com rapidez, usei então todo meu shikushi, queria acabar logo com aquilo, era aterrorizante, girei a shinai com toda força fazendo ela escapar de suas mãos, e parando a lado de Saitou-san._

_Respirei fundo, e apontei a espada a sua garganta. Ela apenas sorriu e disse:_

_-Você é um bom homem- elogiou._

_-Muito bem Soujirou, parece que sua Tenken não diminuiu nem um pouco e nem seu shikushi, porém parece que realmente você virou um rurouni que não mata- disse Himura-san a se aproximar._

_-Uau! Kenshin, também não tire o mérito da Mayumi-chan, ela lutou divinamente bem-dizia o jovem Yahiko_

_-Sim, já iria falar isso, Mayumi-dono, você tem realmente uma incrível habilidade com espada, e é bem corajosa- disse sorrido meio abobalhado._

_-Quando eu era pequena, freqüentei muito dojo de kenjutsu- disse rindo-, bem Soujirou-kun você realmente é muito forte, então posso ficar mais tranqüila agora em relação a sua viagem._

_-Sinceramente, não sei se realmente poderá vencer sendo um rurouni que não mata- Saitou apenas o observava, com deboche._

_-Já vai querer começar com esse papo¿ sempre ajudei em lutas e nunca precisei matar a ninguém, acho que deveria parar de mentiras- falou Himura sério._

_-Não matou, mas eu duvido que tal pensamento não lhe passa-se pela cabeça, afinal você sempre teve muita sorte em suas lutas, por exemplo, na luta contra Soujirou, só ganhou não por ter habilidade em seu último golpe, foi simplesmente por ele está atordoado, e porque sua waraji arrebentou no último segundo._

_-Mesmo que tenha razão, não quero sua influência em Soujirou. Até para que não preocupe Mayumi, ele será um rurouni que não mata._

_-Ken-san, sei que todos devem está com fome, então preparei onigiri (Na: bolinho de arroz), venham antes que esfriem- dizia Megumi impaciente._

_-Tudo bem... Tudo bem... , vamos comer logo como Megumi-dono manda._

_ O obedecemos, após almoçar fui descansar, pois mesmo não tendo parecido, o treino fora puxado. No outro dia levantaria para mais um, até que o dia da viagem a Hokkaido finalmente chegasse._


	8. Plano

_-Soujirou-kun- uma voz suave soava em meus ouvidos, e um ventinho soprava em meu rosto- acorde... Está na hora de levantar- abri meus olhos lentamente, e vi os orbes de Mayumi a me fitar docemente, levantei um pouco corando, pondo-me a observa – lá, trajando um bonito kimono laranja e um obi vermelho, no qual possuía bolinhas coloridas, seus cabelos estavam soltos, então pude perceber o quão era grande- Kenshin-san está a sua espera, para contar um pouco mais sobre o que acontecerá em Hokkaido._

_-Obrigada Mayumi-chan, você está muito bela hoje, não tinha idéia de quanto seus cabelos são longos- percebi que está corou automaticamente com o comentário, desviando-me um pouco seu olhar._

_-Você é tão gentil- ela então me abraçou, pude sentir sua fragrância deliciosa penetrar minhas narinas- me sinto feliz em está aqui, e com você, mesmo quando se for para Hokkaido, não me sentirei tão sozinha, então não deve se preocupar tanto, as pessoas desta casa são tão acolhedoras- disse a sorrir- agora vá, vou sair do quarto para que possa se trocar. Até mais- falou em frente à porta de correr, fechando-a lentamente._

_Troquei-me rapidamente, ainda a sentir o cheiro dela, como posso dizer... Era como ele me embebedasse lentamente, tirei tal coisa de minha mente, apressando-me para ir ao encontro de Himura-san._

_Quando cheguei, já se encontravam no recinto, respirei fundo, segui a diante me sentando em uma almofada, estava curioso em saber o que aconteceria. Meus pensamentos cessaram após ouvir Saitou começar com sua grossa voz:_

_-Sairemos de Tokio em uma semana, se passaram alguns dias até chegar a Hokkaido, temo que a organização de Shinpachi Nagakura seja difícil comparando a de Makoto Shishio em técnica em batalhas, e táticas de espionagem, ou seja, teremos de ter cuidado redobrado. Soujirou gostaria de lhe perguntar, como agia o Junppongatana, em relação à espionagem._

_-Bom muitos de nossos principais membros, na maioria das vezes agia como pessoas comuns, talvez muitos de nossos encontros com vocês na época tenham sido uns golpes de sorte, embora muitas vezes possa ter uma pessoa no governo que possa ser o que chamamos de traidor, também por outro lado, acreditávamos na existência do battousai, e Shishio-san sabia que Lorde Okubo-san o chamaria para dete-lo, é uma forma meio de fazer suposições- parei então para pensar, me lembrado da minha época e de como agia, era como se algo acendesse em minha mente- Ah! Lembrei! Tomem cuidados redobrados em relação a falar algo importante fora da casa, muitas vezes quando eu era ajudante de Shishio-san, estive escondido em árvores próximas da casas com minha luneta, é podia deduzir facilmente o que se ocorria- percebi que tal comentário deixou todos surpresos._

_-Quê?Luneta?Espionagem?- perguntou Sano boquiaberto._

_Fiquei um pouco sem graça, mesmo assim falei:_

_-Muitas vezes Shishio-san me mandou para cá, com minhas habilidades em shikushi poderia aparecer e sumir rapidamente antes que me percebessem, e também tinha uma luneta, em que usava para olhar mais a casa._

_-Entendo... Bom agora que sabemos de tão coisa, poderemos usar como guia para não cometermos erros, digo essa reunião como encerrada em minha visão- disse Aoshi finalmente._

_Diria a Mayumi tal notícia, não gostaria de esclarecer o que ouvi nos dias antecedentes de minha saída, acho que nossa despedida seria dolorosa. Penso em lhe dizer, para que pudéssemos aproveitar os últimos dias juntos, e não para que não a visse tão deprimida._


	9. Declaração

_Acordei bem cedo, não queria perder tempo em revelar tal coisa a Mayumi, queria aproveitar o que eu pensava que fosse a nossa última semana juntos. Fiquei quase sem fôlego, quando a vi sentada olhado para o céu, fui ao seu caminho, quando cheguei a seu lado ela disse:_

_-Quando é?- ela perguntou._

_-Em uma semana- respondi- quis te falar antes, para que não fique tão triste._

_Ela se virou e então falou:_

_-Então... Está na hora- ela correu e envolveu seus braços em meu corpo, levantou seu rosto, pude ver seu sorriso misturado a lágrimas- vá, mas como disse antes, volte..._

_-Diga, porque eu tenho de voltar¿-toquei seu rosto, queria desafiá-la, queria forçá-la a responder o que eu queria._

_-Por que... Por que... Porque eu te amo!- ela exclamou com força, como se tivesse usados todas as forças e coragem para dizer aquilo._

_Sorri, era um dos momentos mais felizes de minha vida, foi o momento em que me enchi de coragem de enfrentar todos os perigos que apareceriam em minha frente, e acabar com tudo e voltar aos braços dela._

_Envolvi uns de meus braços em sua cintura, e o outro usei para levantar seu rosto, e disse:_

_-Fique bem, pois eu voltarei, minha querida Mayumi-chan- juntei minha testa a dela, estávamos centímetros separados, ouvi seu pequeno murmúrio dizendo "obrigada", juntei meus lábios aos seus, estavam trêmulos, um beijo calmo e cheio de paixão jovial, separado apenas por falta de ar- Eu também lhe amo._

_Der repente, uma voz debochada adentrou nossos ouvidos, nos chamado atenção:_

_-Puxa vida! Como ser jovem é bom hein, espero não te atrapalhado em nada- disse Saitou com um sorrisinho lateral- bom desculpe em interrompê-los, só que vim avisar que mesmo a viagem sendo em uma semana, terá de se arrumar previamente._

_-Tudo bem Saitou-san, irei daqui a pouco- ele então saiu e me virei a Mayumi- ele tem razão, gostaria de me ajudar¿ assim conversaríamos mais._

_-Sim- ela sorriu mexendo a cabeça._

_Fui junto a ela me aprontar, foi muito bom, pude conversar mais e receber todo o incentivo para seguir meu caminho, e era o que eu precisava para me sentir confiante e seguir em frente._


	10. Um novo vilão

_-Kimi, venha até aqui querida - um homem adulto, sentado em uma almofada, dirigiu-se o olhar para uma jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor._

_Ela então seguiu até o caminho dele e ele disse:_

_-Parece que eles realmente virão. Teremos de nos preparar para derrotá-los, a era das espadas voltará, e disto eu na tenho dúvidas._

_-Com certeza Nagakura-san, afinal seus desejos são uma ordem- a garota o cortejou._

_Uma semana depois. Tokyo: _

_-Então é hoje. Espero que tenham sorte e voltem são e salvos- disse Kaoro- E você Kenshin, trate de n voltar carregado como da ultima vez que você foi a Kyoto._

_-Tudo bem Kaoro-chan- pronunciou meio embaraçado-Voltarei para você e para Kenji bem, se cuidem-falou acariciando a cabeça do filho._

_-Kenshin! Espero um dia poder ir com vocês para lutar- falou Yahiko animado._

_-Você ainda está jovem, e eu espero que não haja mais situações assim quando for maior, por favor, não leve isto como uma algo triste, pois poderemos treinar juntos._

_-Tudo bem- bufou Yahiko e fez com que todos caíssem em gargalhada._

_Estava ao lado de Mayumi, e me virei a ela para me despedir._

_-Mayumi-chan, eu voltarei em breve, prometo- falei sorrido para ela, e recebi o seu também, vindo junto de um abraço carinhoso._

_-Eu sei que voltarás, e eu estarei te esperando. Tome cuidado- terminou me dando um beijo na testa._

_-Bom já que se despediram, acho bom seguirmos em frente- finalizou Saitou._

_-Ele tem razão Kaoro-chan. Eu voltarei-beijou a mão de sua esposa e a abraçou junto com Kenji- até mais ver pessoal. Vocês cuidem bem da Mayumi-dono._

_-Mayumi-chan, se cuida- disse sorrindo gentilmente a ela._

_-Pode deixar. Boa sorte na viagem pessoal!-ela então exclamou_

_-Fique bem mocinha!- Saitou então falou._

_-Misão tome cuidado, e não de trabalho a Kaoro-san- falou Aoshi para a jovem._

_-Tome cuidado Aoshi- ela então o abraçou, desajeitada quase caiu, fazendo com que todos começassem a rir._

_-Bom agora vamos- finalizou Himura-san._

_Seguimos para fora, onde havia uma carruagem a nos esperar, iríamos passar alguns dias até chegar. Tive de me preparar meu físico e psicólogo, pois a batalha enfim iria começar._

_A carruagem andou alguns metros e parou repentinamente, foi um dos dias mais inesquecíveis de minha vida, vi meu passado e futuro se mesclarem na imagem de um ex monge desviado de seus caminhos- Anji-san- murmurei baixinho .Minha atenção se volto a Saitou , quando ele falou:_

_-Esta na hora de prestar um favor ao governo não acha¿_

_-Sim- falou ele a respirar fundo._

_-Temos conosco um velho conhecido seu- falou Himura-san a me apontar, pude ver que a serenidade em seu rosto se transformou em grande espanto._

_-Seta-dono?-exclamou ele incrédulo._

_-Bom lhe ver também Anji-san- falei._

__Depois de tal encontro seguimos a viagem, e eu voltei aos meus pensamentos, afinal não tinha idéia do que aconteceria comigo_  
><em>


	11. Chegada a Hokkaido

_Se me perguntar quanto tempo essa viagem durou, eu não saberia lhe responder. Passei todo percurso distraído, quando dei por mim já me encontrava em _Sapporo a capital de Hokkaido.

Sai meio sonolento, observando o local, porém algo me fez arregalar os olhos- Naquela árvore havia alguém nos observando- penssei.

-Himura-san, tinha alguém a nos observar.

-Tem certeza disto Soujirou?- indagou ele.

-Sim- falei em tom assustado.

-Pelo visto você me percebeu- uma voz diferente aos arredores, chamou a atenção de todos- Nada mal – derrepente uma mulher apareceu a seu lado, usava um kimono prento, e tinha uma katana a seu lado, ela sorriu e atacou-me, por sorte meus reflexos não havim mudado, desviei do ataque usado três niveis abaixo do shikushi.

-Quem é você?-Exclamou Sanosuke.

-Hatsume Kimi, o prazer é todo meu- continuou a me atacar, porém impedida por Saitou.

-Que comico, eu penssei que a lei de não andar com katanas valiam a todo Japão- disse o policial ironico.

-Não se finja de tolo. Sabes muito bem quem eu sou Saitou-san- retrucou ela.

-Então você trabalha para Shimpachi Nagakura?- falou Kenshin a se aproximar.

-Exatamente.Só vim da um aviso a vocês. Não tentem impedir os planos de Nagakura-san, pois eu irei impedi-los com toda minha força- Uma fumaça negra apareceu, quando pudemos enxergar finalmente, ela já havia desaparecido.

-Isso foi assustador- respirei aliviado.

-Então realmente tudo começou-Falou Aoshi calmamente.

-E está jovem parece ser sua principal seguidora- concluiu Himura-san.

-Bom, não podemos nos exaltar indo ao encontro dele inutil corpos canssados entrarem em uma luta- aconsselhou Anji com um olhar sereno.

-Anji tem razão, cinco corpos canssados não farão efeito algum- finalizou Saitou.

Seguimos então há uma hospedaria mais proxima, descanssariamos para acordar num amanhã incerto, na verdade após tal ataque não tinhamos nem um plano em mente.


	12. Ida a mansão

Na manhã seguinte, saimos bem cedo a procura de informações de onde Shinpachi Nagakura se escondia. Saitou usava sua força, como sempre para tirar informaçõ então um comentário deboxado de Kenshin:

-Acho que ele herdou o geito do Vice-Comandante Hijikata Thoshizou – cochichou Kenshin rindo.

-Então, você está mesmo querendo ajudar?- murmurou um jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, para Saitou.

-Sim, o governo não irar abandonar está cidade.

-Entendo...Então posso chamo Matsuda Kusoaki e servirei como seus guias.

-Poderia nós dizer onde se localiza o esconderijo de Nagakura-san¿- dirigiu-se Aoshi.

-Sim, eu irei leva-lós até lá.

-Que ótimo, quero logo acabar com isso!- exclamou Sanosuke a se espreguissar.

-Quantos membros ele tem no grupo dele¿-perguntei.

-Nem é um grupo realmente.É só ele e mais uma garota, que compri seus desejos.

-Deve ser aquela garota que te atacou Soujirou, a Hatsume Kimi.

-Exato, ela era filha de um falecido samurai, que antes de morrer pediu para que Nagakura Shinpachi vira-se seu tutor .Ela então cresceu, e está acontecendo tudo isso...

-Deve conhece-la para falar assim de tal modo-declarou Kenshin.

-Sim, eu sou um amigo de infância dela, estou entristecido com o fato de ela está conssumida pelo mal.

-Entendo... Te ajudaremos não te preocupes- pronuncio por fim Anji.

-Bom, vocês querem que eu leve vocês logo?

-Se puder, gostaríamos sim-finalizei.

-Tudo bem- ele virou suas costas e acenou com a mão- Me sigam.

Fomos junto dele, passamos por uma grande floresta, e ao final dela, uma grande mansão ia aparecendo aos sua porta Kimi nos esperava, e ela disse:

-Então vocês finalmente vierão- falou enquanto o vento mexia seus cabelos.


	13. Prova de mudanças

-Irei direto ao de vocês irá me enfrentar?

-Himura-san- falei cabisbaixo-, vá enfrente, eu lutarei.

-Tudo bem- ele então suspirou fundo- Tome cuidado.

-Me sertificarei disto- falou então Anji.

-Anji-san...

-Não me intrometerei na luta despreocupado, fiquei apenas para me certificar que ficará bem.

-Obrigado Anji-san- sorri, e após mirei a direção da garota-Vamos?

-Só estava esperando- com rapidez, ela sacou katana , saquei a minha ao mesmo tempo, para diminuir a potência do golpe, as espadas se colidiram nos pondo para trás.

-Muito bom, muito ão não era realmente boatos. O Tenken está aqui- o que ela me declarou, foi turbulante – como assim, o Tenken está aqui¿ Ele não pode estar, não pode!-pensei pondo as mãos a cabeça, isso não podia me chantageou emocionalmente, um fogo despertou em meus olhos.

-O Tenken...Ele não pode voltar.Não pode!

-E como penssa que irar me derrotar seu tolo?

-Cale-se!-exclamei alto, estava bem exaltado- Você quer lutar ou se retratar?

Ela não me respondeu, e apareceu a minha frente, ela era não só boa em magejo de espada, mas suas manobras eram também muito boa em manobras rá me trazia aquela lembrança, de minha luta contra Himura-san.Não podia me lembrar, eu tinha de me concentrar, e achar uma maneira de derrotá-la.

Lembrei, que mesmo não podendo mais ser livre de sentimentos, e não temer matar alguem, eu ainda tinha uma autoanalize ao meu um dos momentos, que tive de penssar bem rápido.Não tendo tempo para analizar alguém, o mais correto é usar batoujutsu.

Decidido me distânciei, e esperei que ela viesse me atacar novamente, me preparei guardado para dentro tudo que habitava em meu coração neste momento, foi um ataque de batoujutsu decisivo, ele não foi de forma tradicional, ele foi feito com um avanço da perna perigoso, se feito errado, causa a morte de quem o coduz.

Para meu louvor, ele foi realizado perfeitamente, fazendo com que a katana de Kimi se partice ao meio, e ela fosse parar no chã fundo, fui até ela para ver se estava bem, após confimar que sim cai de joelhos e murmurei:

-Obrigado- após eu desmaiei, pois fazia tanto tempo que não realiza tal ato, fazendo o canssaso me um pouco para voltar minha consiência, e logo após ouvi a voz de Anji dizendo:

-Está tudo bem, pode descançê ganhou.

-A Kimi-san está bem?-perguntei.

-Sim, ela só dormirá por algum tempo.

-Ainda bem- sorri, não tinha voltado a ser a pessoa que eu era, pude descanssar calmamente de novo.

Lembro-me, que tudo aquilo forá decisivo, para entender minha mudança, de um assassino para um rurouni.


	14. Despertar

Acordava de um profundo sono, abri meus olhos e me deparei ao lado de Anji, ele cuidava dos ultimos ferimentos de Kimi , a qual também já havia despertado.

-Bom dia- falei bocejando.

-Pelo visto você dormiu bem- falou Kimi-Não tema por favor, não lhes causarei mais problemas.

-Está jovem decidiu seguir seu própio caminho- disse Anji, enquanto ainda passava ataduras no braço dela.

-Fico feliz- falei a sorrir- Em ve alguém, que irar seguir o caminho correto, sem ter depois de segurar o peso de seus pecados.

-Bom, estou bem agora muito obrigada- ela falou sorrindo- Só quero me despedir de Nagakura-san, para porder seguir meu , mesmo com tudo isso, ele é e sempre será meu tutor.

-Tem razão, iremos de acompanhar- falou Anji a se levantar.

A seguimos, ela andava em passos rápidos, estava anciosa para rever seu chegamos, vimos o homem ao chão, ela entrou em choque só respirando tranquila ao ve-lo se levantar.

E então ele se virou a Kimi e a perguntou:

-Você perdeu?- ele perguntou com um olhar lateral.

-Sinto muito Nagakura-san-respondeu a suspirar.

-Entendo- ele se virou a Himura-san, que se econtrava ofegante- Me dou por vencido battousai.

-O que?- exclamou Sanosuke espantado.

-Mesmo um guerreiro como eu, me dou por vencido. Mesmo me sentido frustado por não consseguir meus objetivos.

-Nagakura-san, a era que você procura, não pode mais é de apreensão de medo, este país não precisa mais disto, temos de construir uma nação livre do medo- falou Kenshin-Não é que eu diga também que o lado da Shinsengumi foi algo errado, vocês seguiam seus principios, se pararem para penssar, mesmo lutando ao lado do Xogunato, vocês também participaram desta revolução. Gostaria mesmo de acabar algo alcançado por batalhas suas e de seu antigos parceiros?

-Entendo...Então está na hora de perdoa não só meus inimigos, mas pedir singelas desculpas a vocês- ele fez então uma funda mesura- Só espero, que todas as lutas nas quais o Shinsengumi participou, não fiquem perdidas nas memórias dos japoneses.

-Isto não irar acontecer, tenha certeza- finalizou Kenshin.

-Bom, farei um novo rumo a minha uma proposta para ir a Matsumae, e ser adotado como filho pela familia Sugimura.

-Fará o certo, espero que fique bem lá-falou Saitou-, e parece que nossa missão aqui, foi terminada.

-Puxa vida!Eu nem fiz nada, que intediante!- exclamou Sanosuke a se espreguissar.

-Nagakura-san, nós vamos indo, espero não ter lhe encomodando tanto- falou Kenshin fazendo uma mesura, respondida apenas com um aceno de cabeça do homem.

-Vamos pessoal, não podemos perder tempo, deixamos pessoas a nossa espera- disse Himura, se retirando na frente.

-Espero que voltem bem da viagem- falou Kimi fazendo uma mesura.

-Obrigado que fique bem- acenei apenas com a cabeça a sorri.

Andamos em direção a hospedaria, ficariamos mais um dia lá, para depois fazemos a viagem de retorno a Tokyo, eu estava feliz de tudo ter acabado bem, sem dor e nem mortes como ocorreu com o Junppongatana.


	15. A visitante

Levantei bem cedo, ao chegar na parte de baixo da hospedaria, avistei Kimi, trajava um kimono amarelo com pequenas flores como detalhes, o obi era rosa claro e deixava sem cabelos soltos como de sorriu perguntou:

-Vocês vão parti hoje?

-Sim, esta viagem será bem , de Hokkaido para Tokyo e bem longiquo.

-Vocês vieram de Tokyo?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-Bom, eu na verdade vim de Kyoto, para Tokyo para seguir viagem junto com os outros.

-Puxa vida!Eu sinto muito por termos lhe causado tanto trabalho.

-Não se preocupe, pode achar besteira, mas creio que tudo em minha vida não é por acaso- falei a sorri.

-Entendo, pelo que bem entendo, deve ter deixado alguém especial por lá.

-Nossa!Como sempre mulheres são muito intuitivas- falei dando uma gargalhada, havia tempos que não sorria tão sinceramente.

-Parece que estou correta então- falou piscando o olho.

-Sim, uma jovem mulher, prometi a ela voltar bem aos braços dela.E você Kimi, o que pretende fazer agora ?

-Eu irei ficar aqui, Kusoaki-kun disse que podeira ficar na casa dele, pelo tempo que eu precisar, e neste tempo tentarei me restruturar e seguir em frente.

Nesta mesmo momento, o resto do grupo entrou, e Kenshin logo falou:

-Kimi-dono, o que faz por aqui?

-Vim apenas me despedir, soube que sairiam hoje.

-Partiremos em uma hora, é bom que confiram novamente suas trouxas, para não nos atrasarmos- disse Anji a se aproximar.

-Não irei atrapalhar me disperso e espero que, tenham uma boa viagem. Isso é um adeus, mas sinceramente espero vê-los novamente.

-Obrigado Kimi-dono, espero que seja feliz em sua nova caminhada- disse Kenshin a sorrir.

Ela então sorriu, curvando-se um pouco, saindo então da mesmo momento Saitou se aproximou de onde eu estava, e cochichou em meu ouvido:

-Vou falar para Mayumi-chan seu fala, fala com essa garota- disse debochado, me fazendo ficar vermelho, porém eu não conssegui segurar o riso de tal ameaça.

-Vamos logo rever isso, quero da uma volta depois- falou Sanosuke a subir as escadas.

Subi também para ve o que faltava, fomos embora duas horas depois, mas antes descanssamos um pouco, pois era meio incomodo e enjuante ficar em um navio.


	16. Em Sendai

Em pouco tempo saimos de Sapporo, seguindo então para pegar um navio a Sendai, dormi a viagem toda, perdedi a noção do tempo, quando dei por mim Sanosuke me empurrava para acorda, quando finalmente abri os olhos ele disse:

-Acorde, já estamos em Sendai.

-O quê?Já?- perguntei perplexo.

-Não grite- ele falou rindo-Você dorme demais hein, sim já estamos em Sendai, sairemos agora do navio, vamos passar um tempinho aqui, para comprar presentes para as mulheres e descançar um pouco- após ele começou a me cutucar, com um sorrisinho-Acho bom que traga uma lembraça a sua namorada, porque não seria legal todas ganharem presentes e só ela não- eu arregalei os olhos naquele momento, ele tinha razão, isso seria inaceitável, fiquei meio corado depois, porque, o que eu compraria¿Não tinha tanto dinheiro, mais penssei em dar algo simples, mas do fundo de meu coração.

-Que horas nos vamos?-perguntei.

-Agora, vamos se levante, está na hora de sair do navio seu preguissoso.

Lenvantei com um pouco de dor nas costas, não era nem um pouco bom dormi horas e horas no chão.

Sai me espreguissando com a pequena troxa em minhas costas, a minha frente o pessoal a e comprimentei todos, e fomos então para dentro da vila.

-Vou comprar algumas coisinha para casa- falou Kenshin a se desaproxima.

-Eu vo procurar algo para comer- disse Sano indo em frente.

Restou somente eu, Anji, e Saitou, me fazendo ficar um pouco timido, mas logo lembrei que tinha de procurar um virei para Saitou e falei:

-Saitou-san, poderia me ajudar?Quero comprar um presente a Mayumi, e não sei muito bem o que comprar.

-Entendo, não será muito dificil, já que ela é uma menina muito vaidosa- falou distraindo a olhar para o céu- , porém ela é bem revifinada, não sei se ela aceitaria qualquer coisa.

Nesse momento me senti derrotado, senti leves batidinhas na costa de Anji

-Não se preocupe tanto, vamos achar algo bom que não custe tanto- disse ele me traquilizando.

-Obrigado Anji-san, me ajudaria Saitou-san¿

-Só vou ajudar, porque é para a mocinha, mas vamos logo- falou ele em tom preguisoso.

Fomos a feira mais proxima que encontramos, Saitou me mostrava presentes lindos, pelo qual sabia que ela amaria, porém eu não tinha o dinheiro suficiente, parei de repente em uma banca, e algo havia me chamado atençã pente em tom turquesa, possuia detalhes de pequenas flores, fiquei impressionado com a beleza deste, quando ouvi a voz de uma senhora falar:

-Vejo que esta bastante intereçado neste pente, por acaso é para sua noiva meu jovem¿- perguntou a mulher a sorri.

-Bom, ela ainda não é minha noiva- falei embaraçado-, mas eu a amo muito.

-Muito bom, e dificil ver homens gentis nos dias de hoje, por minhas experiência de vida aposto que não tenha dinheiro para pagá-lo, embora ele não seja caro estou certa¿

-S-sim- falei gagejando, estava bem vermelho de vergonha.

-Entendo, você consseguiu, eu lhe dou o pente, pessoas assim pouco existe nesses dias, mas me prometa que fará feliz a garota que o ganhar- ela me entregou o pente com um largo sorriso.

-S-sério? senhora eu acho melhor não, isto não lhe causará problemas?

-Ei garoto, esta tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão envergonhado, apenas leve o presente para a moça.

Uma lagrima repentina caiu em meu rosto, nunca havia passado por momentos tão felizes, naquele tempo eu temia que isso acabaç minha atenção a senhora que falou preocupada:

-Ei garoto, você esta bem¿- perguntou confusa.

-Sim, estou bem, me desculpe fiquei um pouco emocionado- disse a sercar minhas lagrimas.

-Entendo, pegue logo este pente jovem, espero que esteja feliz- ela então pôs o pente em minha mão-Sei que mal lhe conheço, mas se eu ainda for viva, venha a Sendai com está garota tudo bem¿

-Sim, sinto muito em não poder conversar mais, eu vou seguir viajem para Tokyo uma vez muito obrigado minha senhora- fiz uma funda mesura- Poderia saber seu nome?

-Claro, me chamo Yamamoto Naoko, e o seu nome é?

-Seta Soujirou, muito obrigado Naoko-san, nunca esquecerei de sua bondande- disse com uma funda mesura-Eu tenho que ir, até um dia quem sabe- sorri, e fui contribuido por um também.

-Va com cuidado jovem-ela se despediu acenando.

Fui andando, até finalmente me aproximar dos outros, lá também já se encotravam cheios de sacola Sanosuke e Kenshin.

-Pelo visto já comprou o presentinho- disse Saitou- O que é?

-É uma surpresa, tantos vocês como Mayumi-chan só descobriram no momento certo- sorri calmamente.

-Então vamos, quero logo chegar a Tokyo para ver como todos estão-disse Kenshin.

-Iremos pergar o trem agora, lá poderemos descanssar calmamnete até chegarmos-finalizou Saitou.

Fomos então para o trem, lá mesmo um pouco desconfortável, eu cai em sono profundo e com uma anciedade imença em meu coração.


	17. Chegada

_-Ei! Acorda dorminhoco- Sano me cutucava constantemente para acordar, quando finalmente eu acordei ele falou:_

_-Chegamos a Tokyo levante!- a voz animada de Sano infiltro meus ouvidos, me fazendo acorda lentamete- Como você e dorminhoco, cuide vamos pegar uma carruagem para ir finalmente para casa._

_-Desculpe, devo ter dormido muito mesmo-falei sorrindo._

_-Vamos, deixe de preguissa e vamos logo para a louco para chegar em casa, comer a comida da mulher raposa e poder dormir- disse a me puxar para fora do trem, lá todos já se encontravam ao lado da carruagem, apenas nos comprimentamos e segumos rapidamente a dentro desta._

_Adentramos a uma pequena vila, o que fazia minha anciedade aumentar,e enfim chegarmos a frente do velho dojo de Kendo._

_O jovem Yahiko se encontrava a frente encostado na casa, ao ver a carruagem chegar abriu um soriso de orelha a orelha, entrando imediatamente em casa e gritando:_

_-Pessoal venham eles chegaram!_

_Quando descemos, a primeira que veio as pressas foi Kaoro, a abraçar desesperadamente o marido, tendo longo atrás o pequeno Kenji, estava sorrindo junto aos outros, até que uma silhueta femenina aparecece na como estive-se paralizado, Mayumi estava a minha frente, lágrimas caiam e um sorriso pairava em seus rosto._

_Eu não aguentei ficar distante, corri até ela, e a puxei contra meu corpo, eu estava muito feliz,de poder esta junto a ela então, que voltei minha atenção ao outros, quando ouvi Misao exclamara:_

_-Está na hora dos presentes! Não acha Aoshi-san?- disse dando uma piscada de olho a ele, respondida por um profundo suspiro do própio._

_-Misao tem razão, estou anciosa para receber- falou Kaoro._

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem, então vamos aos presentes- disse Kenshin a sorrir._

_Retiraram os pacotes que estavam dentro da carruagem, elas demonstravam supresa e sorrisos ao abri-los, eu na verdade estava nervoso, era verdade que eu sabia o que deveria fazer. Minha tensão aumentou, quando percebi que Saitou me observava, esperando meu próximo movimento.__Foi então, que me enchi de coragem, virei a Mayumi, entregando um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos, e falei:_

_-Mayumi-chan, não sou rico, mas lhe trouxe esse singelo presente, mas espero que goste- sorri carinhosamente, ela abriu um longo sorriso e abriu o pequeno embrulho, ficando bastante surpresa, e então falou:_

_-S-Soujirou... Isto é tão... lindo- disse ela a me abraçar._

_-Espero que tenha gostado, lembrei tanto de você na viagem- toquei levemente seu rosto, e a abraçei em seguida._

_-Eu senti tanto sua falta Soujirou-kun, embora eu tenha vivido momentos bastante felizes ém, eu tenho que voltar para Kyoto, você voltará comigo?- ela me perguntou sorridente._

_-Eu não te prometi, que voltaria com você?- disse a tocar em seu nariz sorrindo._

_-É realmente uma pena que tenha que parti, Mayumi-chan é um amor de jovem, bom então que dia vocês iram para Kyoto?-perguntou Kaoro._

_-Devo ter problemas à resolver lá, então infelizmente terei de ir em dois dias- lamentou ela._

_-Entendo...Então porque não curti os ultimos dias conosco?- falou Meguimi sorridente- E que tal começarmos isto agora?_

_-É verdade, venham almoçar, Megumi-san fez cozido- falou Yahiko animado._

_Fomos então almoçar, contando animadamente os acontecidos na viagem, converçavamos animadamente, o que me deixou feliz, com ar de missão comprida._


	18. Saindo de Tokyo, voltando a Kyoto

_-Bom se passaram dois dias, é realmente uma pena isto ser a hora do adeus- falou Kenshin, a nos observa._

_-Eu fiquei muito feliz em te ajudar Himura-san, e feliz também em saber que tens uma vida feliz- disse a sorrir._

_-A vida é complicada, eu quis realmente passar mais tempo, mas o dever me aguarda em Kyoto. Muito obrigada por me acolher pessoal- agradeceu Mayumi a fazer uma mesura._

_-Sua presença foi maravilhosa aqui, então não é necessário agradecer- finalizou Megumi sorridente._

_-Bem, vamos indo Mayumi-chan, ainda temos que ir pegar o navio para Kyoto- falei a pegar a mão dela, e segurar as trouxinhas-, creio que isso seja um adeus, Himura-san e pessoal- lamentei a sorri calmamente._

_-Tchau Mayumi-nee !- exclamavam as pequenas Suzume e Ayumi, á abraçar a própria._

_ -Tchau minhas fofinhas foi muito bom conhecê-las, e você também Kenji-kun, também sentirei muito sua falta-disse abraçando as duas garotinhas, e dando um leve beijo na testa do pequeno Kenji- Agora eu vou indo, pessoal, muito obrigada por todos os momentos felizes , que vocês me proporcionaram mesmo com a ausência de Soujirou-kun- falou ela com uma funda mesura, seguida de um sorriso afável._

_-Desejo a vocês uma viagem segura, e uma vida de paz, coisa pela qual você sempre procurou, não é mesmo Soujirou?-perguntou Kenshin._

_-Sim... Himura-san, você acertou em cheio- disse a sorrir com os olhos fechados, sentido a brisa gostosa daquele dia primaveril- Adeus... - finalizei com uma funda mesura, peguei as pequenas trouxas, e a segurar a mão de Mayumi, e sair do dojo._

_Íamos silenciosamente, até á uma carruagem, no qual nos aguardava alguns metros à frente. Quando finalmente entramos, ela falou:_

_-Estou feliz de está junto a você novamente- suas mãos deslizavam suavemente em minha cabeça, aquilo era tão bom, que me deitei sobre seu ombro._

_-Eu também estou muito feliz, minha querida amada._

_-Não demorará muito a voltarmos a Kyoto, espero que não tenha esquecido sua promessa- pressionou-me ela a sorrir._

_-Um bom homem jamais esquece suas promessas- retruquei abraça-lá._

_-Voltaremos para casa, espero que Iwamura-san não tenha tido problemas._

_-Pelo que eu o conheço, eu duvido muito de ele esta em problemas- a acalmei rindo, contribuído por outra. Mayume, como a viagem demorará você deveria descansar um pouco._

_-Eu queria conversar mais, porém esta tudo bem se terá todo tempo do mundo agora – reclamou ela, se se encostando a meus ombros, a observei por um logo tempo, e adormeci também._

_Finalmente voltaria, eu queria saber que, mais surpresas agradáveis eu teria em minha volta a Kyoto._

_Continuação, em Kyoto:_

_Não demorou muito para sentir que estava novamente em Kyoto, desembarcamos do trem, seguindo a um riquixá.Guando finalmente chegamos na portão da mansão, Iwamura já nos esperava, e este falou:_

_-Bem vinda de volta Mayumi-dono- saudou com uma funda mesura._

_-Obrigada Iwamura-san, estou muito feliz em voltar- contribui ela com um belo sorriso._

_-É bom revelo também meu jovem- se referiu então a mim-, espero que tenha ocorrido tudo bem em sua viagem._

_-Sim, muito obrigado- somente falei._

_-Vamos entrando, vocês devem estar cansados-terminou adentrando a mansão._

_Como imaginado, o velho Iwamura cuidou muito bem do local, fomos então almoçar, no local o cozido já se encontrava pronto sobre a mesa._

_Após fui sentar a beirada de uma árvore, eu então comecei:_

_-Eu estive pensando, agora que voltei você gostaria de se casar comigo e formar uma família comigo?-perguntei puxando-a para perto, e depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios._

_-Estou honrada com tal pedido-disse rindo-, e é claro que eu aceitaria- disse a retribuir meus beijos._

_Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, abraçados e conversando sobre nossas vidas de agora em diante, até as nuvens ganharem o tom celestial do por do sol._


	19. O sonho de uma vida de felicidade

_A neve dominava a paisagem de Kyoto, se passaram três anos da transição que ocorreu em minha vida, agora sou um homem casado com a mulher que creio ser a pessoa de minha vida, e que para maior felicidade uma criança estava no ventre e logo daria o ar da vida._

_Estava apreensivo dando voltas do lado de fora da casa, até finalmente uma senhora idosa senhora chegou até mim e falou:_

_-Meus parabéns você será pai de gêmeos, um lindo menino, e uma linda menina- disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, minha reação foi choque total seguido de uma avassaladora animação. Corri então para o quarto e vi Mayumi segurando dois recém nascidos consigo, a me ver entrar ela sorriu enquanto lágrimas caiam em seu rosto e ela disse:_

_-Soujirou... Estes são Yumiko e Yukiyo ambos serão nosso sonho de uma vida de felicidade. Eles vão representar todo o amor que sinto por você- disse amavelmente em lagrimas também não pude me conter, e chorava enquanto afagava ela e as crianças._

_-Eu também lhe amo muito, e tenho certeza que amarei muito estas crianças- sussurrei a acariciar sua testa._

_Como Mayumi disse isto realmente era um sonho de felicidade, um sonho pelo qual se tornou realidade. Foi Naquele momento eu entendi, que todo o sofrimento, todo o fracasso, todos meus falsos princípios, incrivelmente me levaram ao caminho da felicidade, a felicidade que comecei a encontrar quando perdi para Himura-san após segui uma nova vida como rurouni e o destino pós em minha frente à amável Mayumi, que para poder ficar feliz a seu lado o mesmo destino testou-me para confirma a existência de minha mudança. Naquele dia, eu finalmente segui em rumo àquela felicidade mutua tão esperada, que vinha átona com a vinda de meus filhos._

_Agradeço hoje e lembro com muito carinho estes momentos de minha vida. Mayumi é ainda minha graciosa e doce esposa, nossas crianças têm hoje três anos gêmeos adoráveis, eles tem tanto traços meus quanto os de sua mãe, tem olhos azuis como os meus, os cabelos pretos e a pele alva da mãe, a delicada e tímida Yumiko, e o amável e valente Yukiyo._

_Tive uma notícia estes dias que me entristeceu totalmente, quando soube fiquei em choque total, meu grande amigo Himura Kenshin e sua esposa Kamya Kaoro haviam falecido, não pude conter minhas lagrimas o homem que mudou a minha vida havia falecido. Agradeço-o até hoje por suas palavras que me fizeram acorda para a minha vida nova, agradeço por ele ter dito para eu buscar a minha verdade, peço que a alma dele e de sua esposa alcance a eternidade de luz._

_Atualmente em meus 28, eu não percorri todo o Japão em busca de uma resposta, pois ela veio até mim abertamente, e vou descansando minha alma a cada momento._

_Percebendo que eu a observava, Mayumi perguntou:_

_-Algo de errado Soujirou?_

_-Não é nada meu bem, só estou feliz de está ao lado de vocês- disse a tocar suas sedosas mãos._

_-Papai, mamãe- disse a meiga Yumiko, com um buquê de flores a suas mãos- Para vocês- entregou a nos então._

_-Feliz aniversário papai- falou Yukiyo alegremente._

_-Muito obrigado meus filhos- falei enquanto minha esposa me afagava-, muito obrigado por todos vocês existirem em minha vida- juntava-os para perto e dava-lhes todo o carinho e amor.E enfim meu objetivo foi alcançando, a felicidade está comigo, e irei aproveita-lá até o resto de minha vida._

_Doces memórias de um Tenken..._

_Fim._


End file.
